El remolino y las hadas
by Antares.StormRage
Summary: Entren y lean la historia de naruto uzumaki un chico con un pasado misterioso y oscuro que se une a fairy tail viviendo aventuras con el gremio mas destructivo de todo fiore, (Rated M por si las moscas, y si lo se mal resumen)


**HOLAAAAAAAA!, COMO ESTÁN NEGROS!?, espero que muy bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo fanfic crossover de naruto y fairy tail, también estoy probando una nueva forma de escribir, asi que me gustaría que me dijeran si prefieren esta forma de escribir o las que usaba antes, bueno sin mas que decir, miren el capitulo anterior, mira el siguiente mirame el sable de luz y empezemos con la historia**

* * *

 **Tipos de lectura**

"hola" humano hablando

" _hola"_ humano pensando

" **te matare"**

 ** _"te matare"_** Demonio o ser poderoso pensando

 **karyu no tekken** magia o habilidad especial

* * *

"mmm" Lucy gimió mientras lentamente abría los ojos para que los mismos fueran recibidos por los rayos del sol obligándola a cerrarlos nuevamente

" _que ha pasado?, Lo último que recuerdo era_ …" pensaba Lucy mientras lentamente se ponía de pie mientras recordaba como Natsu la había convencido de ir a una misión de clase s solo para ser interceptados por gray y que Natsu lo dejara inconsciente y llevarlo con ellos en un bote que se ofreció a llevarlos solo para que luego el sujeto, bobo si mal no recuerda desapareciera y el bote fuera arrastrado por una ola gigante

"y los demás?" preguntó a nadie en partícular y al mirar la playa encontró a Natsu y happy

"*suspiro* así que están bien" dijo mientras sentía que un gran peso desaparecia de sus hombros sinceramente no estaba segura de que podría recorrer la isla sin la ayuda de gray o Natsu

"hmmmgg" escucho gemir a alguien más y al voltear en una roca estaba un chico bastante apuesto por cierto, un poco menor que ella, tal vez 15 o 16 años, tenía el cabello color Rojo escarlata y piel tan blanca como la nieve, bestia unas ropas bastante particulares por decir poco tenía el torso totalmente expuesto a excepción de un collar con una corona, su complexión física era similar a la de Natsu tan solo un poco más trabajada, en la parte inferior tenía unos pantalones hakamas de color azul con detalles de llamas de color Rojo y estaba descalzo, sin dudas alguien bastante particular.

Lucy normalmente se sonrojaría al ver a un chico tan apuesto pero luego de pasar tiempo con Natsu que constantemente mostraba su pecho y abdomen y gray que palabras sobran para describirlo, esto se sentía algo de todos los días

" _por que siento que está mal que eso me parezca normal?_ " pensó Lucy

"donde estoy?" preguntó el chico mientras se frotaba la cabeza, Lucy entonces lo miro a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo ella noto como el chico poseia unos ojos color celestes brillantes y embriagadores y el chico solo la miró unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y saltar de la roca en la que estaba tirado anteriormente

"hey, sabes dónde estamos?" preguntó el pelirrojo sin rodeos

" _por que siento que acabo de encontrarme con el hermano perdido de Natsu?_ " pensó preocupada si el pelirrojo era como el pelirrosa oficialmente el mundo le tenía algo en su contra

"hey, me escuchas?" preguntó el chico mientras movía sus manos frente a la cara de la rubia

"eh?, Lo siento no te he oído podrías repetir la pregunta?" pidió gentilmente la chica ligeramente avergonzada

"*suspiro* bien, podrías decirme dónde estamos?" preguntó el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"si no me equivoco estamos en la isla galuna" dijo Lucy mientras el chico se ponía en una pose pensativa

"no" dijo el chico mientras tenía una cara sería

"no?" preguntó curiosa Lucy por la expresión seria del chico, acaso había algo mal?

"no conozco en lo más mínimo ese lugar! Jajajaja!" reía enérgicamente el chico

" _es oficial el mundo me odia_ " pensó deprimida Lucy mientras veía como efectivamente el pelirrojo era prácticamente una copia al carbón de Natsu

"bueno, como te llamas?, mí nombre es Naruto" se presentó Naruto mientras le extendía la mano a Lucy

"mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy hearthfilia" se presentó la chica aceptando estrechar la mano de Naruto

" _es calido_ " penso al tocar la mano de Naruto que desprendía un calor similar al de Natsu

"y que es lo que haces aquí Lucy?" preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba en una roca

Al escuchar la pregunta del pelirrojo no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente al recordar todo lo que hicieron, sinceramente sería un milagro que el maestro no los expulsara

"estoy en una misión con mis compañeros de equipo" dijo Lucy

"compañeros de equipo?, Cómo al que le está por pellizcar un cangrejo en la nariz?" dijo Naruto mientras señalaba a Natsu que estaba K.O mientras un cangrejo se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara

"si como el que… espera que!?" grito Lucy al procesar las palabras del pelirrojo

 **Clinck**

"AHHHHH!" Grito de dolor Natsu mientras corría como gallina sin cabeza

"quítenmelo quitenmelo!" grito Natsu

"acaso es hora del desayuno?" preguntó un somnoliento happy

"vamos solo fue un pellizco no grites como niña" dijo Naruto mientras tomaba el cangrejo que Natsu tenía en la nariz y de un tirón se lo sacaba

"mi nariz" se quejó Natsu mientras su nariz centellaba en diferentes tonos de rojo

"tengo hambre" se quejó happy

"ahora que lo menciona el gato, yo también tengo hambre" dijo Naruto mientras escuchaba a sus tripas rugir por alimento, entonces Naruto lanzó al aire al cangrejo y de un solo bocado se lo comió entero Lucy podía escuchar el sonido asqueroso del caparazón del cangrejo romperse dentro de la boca del pelirrojo que pronto trago al cangrejo que en paz descanse

"eso fue asqueroso" se quejó Lucy mientras sentía que el desayuno almuerzo y cena del día anterior querían salir de su estómago

"meh, créeme he tenido que comer cosas asquerosas y crudas a lo largo de mí vida" dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros

"lucy que a pasado? Llegamos a la isla galuna?" preguntó natsu que se frotaba la nariz

"y el quién es?" preguntó mientras miraba a Naruto

"naruto el es Natsu uno de mis compañeros de equipo, Natsu el es Naruto un chico que acabo de conocer" presentó Lucy mientras ambos se miraban fijamente el uno al otro creando una atmósfera tensa

"crees que pelen?" preguntó happy que se escondía detrás de Lucy

"espero que no" pensó ligeramente nerviosa de quedar atrapada entre fuego cruzado

"un gusto!" saludo Natsu enérgico

"igualmente!" devolvió el saludo Naruto enérgicamente

" _esos dos definitivamente son tal para cual_ " pensaron simultáneamente happy y Lucy

" y creo que sí hemos llegado a la isla galuna, pero nos arrastró un tsunami" se quejó Lucy

" a ustedes los arrastró un tsunami?" preguntó Naruto

"si" se quejó Lucy mientras recordaba como fueron tragados por una ola

"ya veo, tuvieron suerte, yo tuve que luchar contra un tiburón" se quejó Naruto

"un tiburón, eso no suena tan malo" dijo Natsu después de todo que tan difícil podía ser derrotar a un tiburón

"saben lo que es un megalodon?" preguntó Naruto y Lucy y Natsu negaron con la cabeza mientras happy tembló de cola a cabeza

"u-u-un megalodon!" tartamudeo asustado happy

"que es un megalodon tú lo sabes happy?" preguntó Natsu

"es un tiburón de alrededor de 20 metros de largo con unos dientes del tamaño de mí cabeza, con un pésimo temperamento y muy territorial" dijo Naruto y Lucy se puso blanca como un fantasma al imaginar semejante bestia al igual que happy y Natsu lo desestimó un poco después de todo ya había enfrentado a seres gigantes

" a hora imagen estar en un bote y ser atacado por ese bastardo, definitivamente no fue una experiencia agradable" dijo Naruto mientras recordaba como anoche se había encontrado con ese tiburón luego de haberse perdido en el mar

"y que pasó con el tiburón, no sigue ahí verdad?" preguntó nervioso happy

"nah, tranquilos" dijo Naruto logrando calmar a Lucy y happy

" ya me lo comí" dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos ligeramente grandes

Lo Dicho por Naruto tuvo un efecto inmediato y happy se desmayó y Lucy se puso un poco nerviosa por las tendencias carnívoras del pelirrojo

"fue algo que dije?" preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a el inconsciente happy

"por cierto dónde está gray?" preguntó Lucy recuperándose de lo dicho por Naruto

"y eso que importa vamos a explorar explorar!" gritaba enérgico Natsu

"le importa más explorar que su compañero de equipo" pensó Lucy con una gota de sudor en la nuca

"hey Lucy" llamo Naruto

"que sucede Naruto?" preguntó Lucy

"por casualidad ese tal gray no es un chico de piel blanca cabello azabache y medio desnudo?" preguntó Naruto

"si ese es gray!" grito Lucy pero luego le llegó una duda

"naruto como lo sabes?" preguntó Lucy y Naruto solo señaló arriba en una palmera que están sobre Natsu donde estaba el cuerpo de cierto stripper de hielo que por inercia cayó encima del pelirrosa, definitivamente hoy no era el día de Natsu

"auch, ¡quítate de encima refrigerador con patas!" grito Natsu dándole un puñetazo a gray enviándolo a volar contra una roca

 **Pom**

"dueleee!," grito gray tocándose un chichon del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol pequeña

"¡se puede saber qué te pasa maldita lagartija!"grito gray mientras agarraba a Natsu por el cuello de su chaleco

Pronto iniciaron una de sus típicas peleas, causando que Naruto los mirara con una gota de sudor mientras que Lucy suspiraba

"siempre son así de animados?" preguntó Naruto mientras miraba fijamente la pelea del pelirrosa y el pelinegro

"si" fue la respuesta de Lucy

"por cierto a que han venido a esta isla?" preguntó Naruto a Lucy

"vinimos a cumplir una misión clase S, pero tuvimos un pequeño accidente, y tú por que terminaste aquí?" preguntó Lucy curiosa ya que era obvio que el chico no era de esta isla

"pues planeaba ir a Fiore más específicamente a el gremio de fairy Tail, tenía ganas de unirme ya que escuche que era el gremio número uno del continente" explicó Naruto

"y cómo es que terminaste aquí?" preguntó curiosa si su objetivo era ir a Fiore cómo terminó en galuna

"pues…. Me perdí, jejejejeje" río nerviosamente Naruto mientras recordaba como era que se quedó dormido en su bote y se despertó cuando fue atacado por el megalodon

A Lucy le cayó una gota de sudor, aunque en parte no podía culparlo el mar era bastante amplio y era difícil orientarse

"bueno, como no tengo nada que hacer creo que les ayudare en su misión" dijo Naruto estirando sus músculos

"y a ti quién mierda te invitó!?" gritaron gray y Natsu al mismo tiempo

"me invite yo mismo después de todo soy el rey" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa dientuda

" _si que es confiado_ " pensópensó Lucy mientras veía como gray y Natsu se quejaban y Naruto los ignoraba olímpicamente

"por cierto Naruto que magias usas?" preguntó happy curioso

"hm?, Es un secreto pero es probable que la puedas ver el acción así que mantén los ojos bien abiertos" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

"y que tal si se callan me están dando dolor de cabeza?" preguntó Naruto mientras sostenía a gray y Natsu por sus cabezas que pataleaban como locos buscando libertad

" _es fuerte_ " pensó Lucy después de. Todo levantar a esos dos y someterlos con tanta facilidad era algo que solo erza lograba hacer

"muy bien pero ya sueltanos" gruñó gray

Naruto asintió y los libero de su agarre de acero, aunque quedó la marca de sus manos en sus cabezas

-por cierto deberían presentarte- dijo Naruto mirando a gray, el suspiró fastidiado

"mi nombre es gray fullbuster, mago de fairy Tail" se presentó gray

Naruto abrió los ojos ante eso

"mi nombre es natsu dragnel, mago de fairy tal!" se presentó también Natsu

" _Pero si ya se presentaron"_ pensó happy con una gota de sudor al ver como el pelirrosa se presentaba nuevamente

"entonces todos ustedes son magos de fairy Tail?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido

" _acaso no lo dedujiste por las marcas que teníamos?_ " pensó con una gota de sudor Lucy

"si!" rugió Natsu

"pues es perfecto, mí nombre es Naruto futuro mago de fairy Tail" se presentó Naruto mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos

"con que quieres unirte a fairy tail eh?" pregunto lucy y Naruto movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa

"si es por eso que viaje desde mi hogar, quiero unirme al gremio del que mis padres me contaron" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"ademas que mejor manera de iniciar mi carrera como mago que una misión de clase S jajajaja!" reía Naruto

"me gusta cómo piensas" dijo natsu con una. Sonrisa

"bueno supongo que uno más no hará daño a nadie" dijo gray encogiéndose de hombros

"espera eso significa que no trataras de llevarnos al gremio?" pregunto lucy y gray sonrió mostrando sus dientes

"claro que no, además el viejo no tendrá ninguna queja si completamos la mision" dijo gray y Natsu sonrio siendo imitado por Naruto y lucy

"que bueno, pero será mejor que se apuren o enviaran a erza" dijo happy comiendo despreocupadamente un pescado

La sola mención de su nombre logro que el trío de magos temblaran como gelatinas

"sera mejor que nos apuremos" dijo lucy con la cara palida, si erza los venía a buscar estaban bien muertos

"quien es erza?" pregunto naruto

"si, si ella viene por nosotros… ni siquiera quiero imaginarme lo que nos haria" dijo gray temblando algo irónico siendo que es un mago de hielo

"hey! ¡Me pueden decir quién es erza!?" rugió Naruto enojado

"si será mejor que empecemos a movernos" dijo Natsu y los demás empezaron a caminar ignorando olímpicamente a Naruto

"¡Hey espérenme manga de hijos de p#$ !" grito Naruto empezando a seguir al grupo

 **Luego**

El grupo de magos y un gato que habla estaban frente a la puerta de madera en la que estaban los que pidieron la misión

"hey!, ¡Habrán la puerta" grito la rubia

…

…

…

"la tiramos?" pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa

"me gusta la idea" dijo Naruto con la misma sonrisa

"¡No!" grito lucy nerviosa por la actitud del pelirrojo y pelirosa

" _a mi no me engañan esos dos son hermanos"_ pensó gray observando al dúo

"¡¿Quién anda ahí!?" grito alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta

" ¡Somos del gremio de magos de fairy tal!" grito lucy

"aun no hemos recibido alguna noticia de que aceptarán nuestra solicitud!" grito la misma persona

"bueno… ehh…" dijo lucy buscando alguna excusa

"tranquilo hombre, de seguro ocurrió un error y el mensaje no habrá llegado!" los cubrió Naruto que dirigió una mirada al grupo que decía quiero una explicación

"entonces muestren sus marcas!" grito el hombre y natsu, lucy y Gray mostraron sus marcas

"ohh han venido!" dijo el hombre feliz y aliviado, felicidad que Naruto noto, que estará pasando en este lugar para que la gente tenga ese tono de felicidad y esperanza en su voz

Rápidamente abrieron la puerta

"es como estar en la boca de un monstruo gigante" dijo happy

"por favor no digas eso" pidió lucy

"nah, más bien es como entrar en la cueva de un oso" dijo Naruto entrando despreocupado

Lucy miró a Naruto con una gota de sudor y el resto del grupo entró

"soy moka, el jefe de la aldea, antes que nada quisiera mostrarles algo" dijo el hombre con voz de anciano que estaban cubierto al igual que el resto de las personas por ropas de piezas a cabezas

Mismas ropas que se quitaron rebelando algo que dejó impactado al grupo

Todos, absolutamente todos tenían partes del cuerpo deformadas, de color morado u otro color, incluso garras, todos ellos parecían demonios

"como el hombre del bote" dijo gray mirando a todos Naruto los miro un segundo preguntándose de que hombre hablan pero lo dejo para después

"¡Qué patillas!" grito Natsu mirando las patillas exageradamente grandes del anciano

Todos incluso Naruto lo miraron con cara de palo

"no!, Lo que quería mostrarles es esto, cada habitante sufre de esta maldición" dijo el anciano mostrando su brazo

"incluso los perros y los pájaros" dijo el anciano

Naruto miro esto con ojos calmados, pero sentía algo raro pero por el momento decidió ignorar ese sentimiento

"anciano, no es que dude de ti, pero, en que te basas para decir que es una maldición?" pregunto Gray

"si, podría tratarse de un defecto congénito" dijo Naruto y lucy y Gray lo miraron por unos segundos mientras que su sospecha de que era hermano de Natsu descendía

"no, hemos consultado con todo tipos de doctores y ellos dicen que no existe una enfermedad como está, además esto empezó a suceder debido al poder mágico de la luna" contó el anciano

"el poder mágico de la luna?" preguntaron Naruto y Lucy incrédulos

"hace mucho tiempo la isla fue bañada directamente por la luz de la luna, incluso la propia isla brillaba con la luz de la luna, pero desde hace unos años algo ocurrió y la luna empezó a volverse de color púrpura" contó el anciano

"una luna púrpura" dijo Naruto incrédulo y al mirar el cielo todos vieron como efectivamente la luna tenía un fuerte tono púrpura en lugar de blanco

"¡es cierto la luna es púrpura!" grito Lucy

"este lugar me da un mala espina" dijo gray y Naruto asintió el tenía esa misma sensación

"¡Es por el poder de la luna" grito el anciano antes de que su gente empezará a gritar y poco a poco cada uno de los hombre mujeres y niños se empezaron a transformar en un demonio

"que diablos pasa en este lugar" gruño Naruto mientras le crecían garras y las preparaba para atacar, no estaba seguro si serían amistosos

"perdon si los asuste" dijo el anciano

Naruto los observó durante unos segundos hasta que dejó caer su guardia y sus garras volvieron a ser uñas normales

"oiga anciano, podrías decirnos que mierda está pasando aquí!?" pregunto Gray

"es horrible" dijo lucy tapándose la boca asustada por la forma que tenían a hora. Los aldeanos

"se… se ven genial!" grito Natsu

"eh?" dijieron todos al unisono

"tienen garras colas cuernos y otras cosas! ¡Se ven geniales!" grito Natsu de manera infantil

"no le veo lo especial" dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros

"oigan idiotas, tal vez para ustedes sea así, pero para ellos es un problema tener ese aspecto!" los regaño Lucy

"enserio?" pregunto Natsu y ella asintió

"ohh, lo siento mucho" dijo Natsu

"hasta que lo entiende" suspiro happy su padre podía llegar a ser muy idiota

"volviendo al asunto", pidió Naruto esto se estaba poniendo incómodo

El anciano asintió

"todas las noches, cuando la luna púrpura aparece nos transformamos en estos demonios, díganme si esto no es una maldición que es?" pregunto el anciano

Naruto no hizo otra cosa que mirarlos con lástima, nadie debería sufrir algo como eso

"durante el día volvemos a la normalidad pero, en algunos casos eso no sucede y a los que mantienen su forma de demonio pierden la razón y empiezan a atacar a la gente, cuando eso pasa no nos queda otra opción que matarlos" hablo el anciano con tristeza en su voz

Naruto quedó consternado al igual que a los demás pero el fue por una razón diferente

El recordó ciertas cosas de su pasado que preferiría no recordar

"pero debe haber una solución!" grito Natsu pero el anciano negó con la cabeza

"una vez que eso sucede atacan. Todo lo que ven incluso podrían llegar a matarnos, por eso incluso tuve que matar a mi propio hijo" dijo el anciano mientras lágrimas caían en una foto de su hijo

El les mostró la foto al grupo y lucy y Gary quedaron en shock

"pero ese, ese hombre…" hablo lucy

"aun hora ya sabemos por qué desapareció, su espíritu no podía descansar en paz" dijo gray y eso dejó consternada a Lucy

"una fantasma?" pregunto incrédula

Naruto tenía una mirada perdida mientras la conversación continuo

El empezó a recordar.

Gritos.

Gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda

Un enorme monstruo que devoraba sin piedad a familias enteras.

No por que tuviera hambre, lo hacía por el placer que sentía al matar a esas familias

Adultos, niños, bebés, incluso mujeres embarazadas, todos eran asesinados sin piedad por la bestia

Los niños lloraban al ver la muerte de sus padres.

Los padres suplicaban clemencia por las vidas de sus hijos, pero las bestia los ignoraba y los asesinaba sin piedad

"¡Ahhhhh!" grito Naruto de dolor cayendo de rodillas al suelo sujetando su cabeza con fuerza

"naruto que pasa!?" grito preocupada Lucy

" **Ahhhhh, GRUAAAAHHHH!"** grito Naruto, grito que se transformó en un poderoso rugido que asustó a todos los animales de la zona incluso a los aldeanos todos retrocedieron

Todos vieron como sus dientes cambiaron por colmillos, su pupilas cambiaban para asemejarse a las de los reptiles de un color Rojo sangre y le crecían garras, y alrededor de todo su cuerpo tatuajes blancos brillantes aparecían antes de caer desmayado y que esas características desaparecieran

"que le pasa!?" grito gray mirando al pelirrojo tirado en el suelo

"como demonios voy a saberlo!" grito Natsu

"eso no importa!" grito Lucy mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Naruto y vio como su respiración se volvía irregular

Al tocar su frente para medir su temperatura se vio obligada a retirar la mano rápidamente

"me quemó la mano" dijo Lucy incrédula, entonces el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a emanar calor quemando lo que se le acercará

"natsu cárgalo, debemos llevarlo a algún lugar para que descanse!" grito Lucy y Natsu asintió tomando el cuerpo inconsciente del pelirrojo

Y abrió los ojos, él estaba muy caliente casi tanto como una roca salida de un volcán

"dígame tiene algún lugar donde podamos atender a nuestro amigo?" pregunto lucy preocupada por el pelirrojo

"si hay una casa en la que podrían estar, fuera de esta hay una pequeña fuente de agua" dijo el anciano señalando dicha casa

Rápidamente el grupo fue a ese lugar y Natsu coloco a Naruto en el suelo con cuidado

"su temperatura está por los cielos, el agua se evaporaría al tocar su piel" dijo Lucy

"yo me encargo" dijo gray y usando su magia rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto de hielo, y aunque se derretía rápidamente gray lo volvía a crear a la misma velocidad

"esta funcionando!" grito Lucy feliz al ver como el hielo poco a poco a poco dejaba de derretirse

" su temperatura sigue siendo alta pero ya no está ardiendo" dijo Lucy tocando su frente

"aun así es mejor que se quede allí, si su temperatura vuelve aumentar así dentro de la casa podría ocasionar un incendio" dijo gray y Lucy asintió

"su cuerpo" dijo Natsu mientras miraba a Naruto

"si ya lo sabemos aumento mucho su temperatura, tal vez es usuario de magia de fuego y la activo inconscientemente" dijo gray pero Natsu negó con la cabeza

"no, conozco muy bien la magia de fuego y eso no lo fue, su cuerpo alcanzó la temperatura de una roca de un volcán de forma natural" dijo Natsu serio

Todos lo miraron incrédulos.

No podían Creer que su cuerpo pudiera alcanzar tal temperatura de forma natural

"que diablos le pasa?" pregunto gray fastidiado por no saber que le está sucediendo al pelirrojo

"quizás la luna lo está afectando" dijo happy

"eso es una posibilidad" admitió Lucy

"entonces debemos terminar esta misión rápidamente, si esto sigue así la próxima vez no podremos detener su aumento de temperatura y podría morir" dijo gray serio

Al ver que las palabras del mago de hielo eran ciertas todos asintieron, deben terminar esta misión lo más rápido posible así quizás logren salvar a Naruto

"si, pero primero" dijeron gray y Natsu serios mientras entraban a la casa seguidos de Lucy curiosa por el tono serio en la voz del dúo

"vamos a dormir!" grito Natsu mientras se tiraba en un futon con la idea de dormir

"si vamos a dormir" bostezo gray mientras se acostaba en otro futon y se tapaba para dormir

"QUE!?" Grito Lucy incrédula, acaso ese dúo de idiotas dormiría con Naruto literalmente ardiendo como una maldita fogata!?

"Lucy debemos descansar, estamos molidos, si vamos a buscar una forma de arreglar esto debemos tener energías o podríamos desmayarnos" dijo gray mientras poco a poco empezaba a dormirse mientras que Natsu ya está K.O junto con happy

"P-p-pero" dijo Lucy buscando una excusa pero luego suspiró en derrota, gray tenía razón, pero aún así no podía dejar de estar preocupada, a pesar de que hace poco que conoció a Naruto estaba segura de que era una buena persona a pesar de su gustos culinarios

Tomando un futon se acosto al lado de la puerta estando lo más cerca de donde descansaba Naruto que tenía una cara Serena

"buenas noches Naruto" dijo Lucy viendo al pelirrojo hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _fin del primer capitulo_

* * *

 **Y?, que les parecio?, les gusto, lo odiaron, diganme en los review, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, y que les haya agradado la nueva forma de escritura, si tienen alguna pregunta dejenmelo en los review al igual si tienen alguna sugerencia para la pareja de naruto o parejas, eso depende totalmente de ustedes, sin mas que decir me despido**


End file.
